Forever, A Real Birthday Present
by BobbisMomma
Summary: N/M - When Bella tells Edward what she wanted for her birthday, he let's her have it without fussing or fighting-Just a little one shot to clear my mind


What I thought should have happened if, Ms. Meyer had asked my opinion on what should have happened next.

But of course, she didn't cause she owes all things Twilight; including the next 4 lines :-)

* * *

_Edward decided to change the subject. _

_ "So, if you won't let me get you the Audi, isn't there anything the you'd like for your birthday?"_

_ The words came out in a whisper. "You know what I want."_

"Well then you need to help me a bit. We need a cover story and fast if you want this to happen tonight, Bella," Edward said as he pulled the car over.

"What? You mean you will change me? After all the begging and pleading I have done, why now?" I asked in complete shock.

"Since I have met you my world has been in constant sunlight and I have been able to wrap myself in it's warmth. You give my existence meaning it never had before. This summer was the happiest summer I have ever had and I want a eternity of them.

One lifetime basking in your presence would not be enough, I'm not even sure forever will be long enough, but I'm willing to find out.

Besides, I believe you know what you would have to give up to be like me. You will never see your parents, never see your friends, and you would never be able to have children. You know this, it is nothing new. I have fought you so hard because I NEEDED you to be sure. And only by telling you these things again and again, could I be sure you thought of them often enough.

So if you want to be changed, now, tonight. I need help coming up with a cover story. Charlie knows you left with me, he knows you was going to my families home. And Bella I am sorry to say this but the man already doesn't trust me. So the cover story will need to be good." Edward explained.

"You truly want me forever, you really love me as much as I do you," I whispered. "I don't know how you feel about it, but we could do what Charlie and my mom did. They ran away when she turned 18 and got married."

"You would actually be willing to marry me Bella?" Edward asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Well yeah, I mean granted marriage is less of a commitment than being turned into a vampire, but Edward you still have your old world values. I want to make love with you and I know your morals and values won't let you do that out of wed lock. To me both commitments is forever, so yes I would love to marry you," Bella explained.

"Bella, you do know I can not do that until your changed. There is a chance I would get carried away with all the new feelings and I might hurt you," Edward warned.

"Of course I know that, I would never ask you to while I'm still human. There would be no way you could enjoy yourself, if you was worried the whole time.

Let's break into the newspaper office, leave a story about us running off. That way Charlie can't arrest you or get a warrant for your arrest, because everyone will know I went of my own free will," Bella said excitedly.

"OK, let's do it."

_** LOCAL TEENS RUN AWAY TO MARRY**_

_Two local teens, Edward Cullen, 18 and Isabella Swan, 18 decided to run away and marry on Miss Swan's birthday, on the way to her birthday party. Both teens left a signed letter here in the newspaper office, saying they loved their families but they wasn't going to hear any of the your too young to get married stuff. Small portion of the letter..."We are sorry to do it this way, we know each family probably had ideas of our wedding's, but this is for us not for them." _

_Hours later this office received a faxed copy of the marriage license, signed and dated for today's date. All the t 's was crossed and all the i 's dotted. THEY ARE MARRIED._

_When this reporter interviewed the Cullen family, Mrs Cullen said and I quote, "We are happy that they are happy. With that said, I am very disappointed I didn't get to see my son's marriage, Bella is a lovely girl. It was plain to see on both of their faces they love each other very much."_

_Chief Swan had this to say, "I can't believe my daughter would do this. Run off and get married at only 18, she knew how it ended with her mother and myself. I thought she was smarter than that. As far as I am concerned, I have no daughter."_

_This reporter wishes Bella and Edward Cullen many happy years of marriage. And kids don't let anyone get you down, people say a lot of stupid things when they are upset._

_TOUCH OF WRITER'S BLOCK, SO I DECIDED TO GOOF OFF AND DO THIS...LOL_

_Each and every mistake is mine, those I owe HA!_


End file.
